Regular Life
by derpylikescake
Summary: The life of Black, White, and N? Contains Chessshipping and N family drama


_God I have no idea what this is so enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**"WHIIIIIITTTTE!**" a panicked N screamed as he ran from the bathroom, down the hall, and into Whites room. White, who was sitting in her Reniculus beanbag chair reading to Samorrot, Whiskers, quickly turned her head to address the panicked king.

"N, what's wrong!" White asked as she walked over to N. N pulled her into a tight hug and sobbed in her shoulder.

"W-White, there's a-a m-monster in your b-bathtub! I was g-going to take a b-bubble bath and this big g-giant alligator l-like THING was in your tub a-and…it s-snapped at m-me." the poor king sobbed.

White smiled and chuckled. She stroked N's green locks in comfort. Whiskers also approached the scared boy and nuzzled his hip. Ever since N had left Team Plasma, the Pokemon had grown attached to him as well as White, Black, Cheren, and Bianca. Now that his father, Ghetsis, was now in Unova State Prison, N had no where to go. His mother was dead and Athena and Concordia went missing after the battle between Ghetsis and Black. So White and her mother decided to let N live with them. N, who was truly grateful, accepted.

"I'm sorry N, I should have told you!" White said. N looked skeptical at her. White released the boy from the tight, air preventing hug and ruffled his hair. "That was just Crocro my Krookodile! I'm very sorry if he scared you, he must have been taking a bath." N, whose tears dried up, still had a pout on his face.

"But…he snapped at me…" he said in a child like whiney voice. White chuckled once more.

"Aww you probably startled him more than he startled you. He may look fierce in battle but when he's around people, he's just a big ol' softie. You must have snuck up on him."

N looked down as he started to get fresh tears in his eyes again. **"OH. NOW I FEEL JUST TERRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I YELLED AT THAT POOR POKEMON!** I need to get my actions straightened out. I'm such a terrible person, I must have scared that poor Krookodile to death. Oh, **CURSE MY TERRIBLE ACTIONS**."

White just shook her head and patted the kings head again once more. Whiskers nuzzled N's side for his comfort.

"N don't worry about it. Go take your bath, Crocro is probably out already." White reassured him. N sniffed and nodded. He walked out the door with Whiskers trailing behind him.

"Well that was pretty odd."

White turned around to find Black behind her. White smiled and walked over to give him a hug. Black wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. He kissed the side of her mouth as White sighed. Black and White had been going out since last year, after the final battle with Ghetsis and N. A lot of good and bad things happened after the battle. White had to go to the hospital because Ghetsis stabbed her in the stomach and broke her leg, N had to go to the hospital as well, his own father had broke N's poor wrist in anger that his son betrayed him, and the Pokemon League building had been demolished.

But besides all the broken bones and bloody tears, the National Unova Police came and took Ghetsis away, N became friends with the Black and the gang, Reshiram was caught by White, and before the NPOU could take Ghetsis away, N totally told of Ghetsis.

Flashback:

"YOU MISRABLE CUR, YOU WRENCH, YOU WASTE OF A MOTHERS LOVE. YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF." N shouted at Ghetsis as his scream echoed throughout the room. Ghetsis's eyes widened in shock as his son chewed him out.

"You have used and abused not only me, but a bunch of innocent people that you have LIED to in this…this DESPICABLE scam. You have tricked innocent people into releasing their beloved friends."

Ghetsis only laughed at his sons attempt to tell him off. "You ungrateful child, HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU? AFTER YOUR MOTHER HAD PASSED AWAY, I PROVIDED YOU WITH LOVE AND COMFORT, ALL THE TIMES THAT I PROTECTED YOU AND GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING, YOU CHOSE TO DEFIE ME?" Ghetsis, overcome with rage attempted to slap his son in the face but was prevented by his son's hand.

N glared at his father, his eyes were filled with rage. "YOU HAVE DONE NONE OF THOSE THINGS! The only thing that you have done is abuse and neglect me! You've beaten me countless of times and left some cetin parts in my body UNBROKEN. When mother died, you turned into…into…A RAGEING MONSTER! What would she say if she was alive right now?"

Ghetsis turned silent after the mention of his beloved wife. What had he become? He…he was never like this…

**"STOP RIGHT THERE GHETSIS"**

End Flashback.

After that day everything went uphill form there. After White had got out of the hospital, Black was so relieved. He loved her so much, he would hate if anything happened to her. He lead White to the bed and laid down on top of her.

"Black, why are you here?" White asked

"What, I can't come to visit my girlfriend?" Black said as he gave White another passionate kiss on the lips. They remained like that for at least fifteen minutes then they had to come up for air. White giggled as she lightly kissed his nose.

"I love you." she said. Black smile and rubbed his nose with her.

"I love you too." he said. Just as they were going to get in another lip lock, the door opened as N walked in on the two.

"Hey White you were right! Crocro is n-" he paused to find the current position they were in. N blushed as he backed away to the door.

"Um…I'll come back later…uh…" N said as he ran out of the room with a red face. Black and White's face were redder than a Tamoto berry.

"…wanna continue?" Black said seductively. White frowned and pushed him off her.

"OW! Hey, what was that for? I give you love and you push me off of you?" he said teasingly.

"Well, excuse ME princess." White said as she headed for the door "Come on, lets go get something to eat."

Black sighed and trailed behind her. She was so amazing, he could hardly bear it. Speaking of that, what was all this blood in the hall, trailing towards the living room?

_Looks like N had his first nose bleed._

* * *

_Please Review.  
_


End file.
